Wright'ing stories
by Freust
Summary: Trucy Wright is bored. But when she gets to the computer, all hell breaks loose. Rated T just in case. There will possibly be swearing and implications in the future chapters.
1. Prologue

_Wright'ing stories._

Prologue:

Wright Anything Agency

January 27th, 7:00 A.M.

It was an awfully cold day, unsurprisingly, since it was the middle of January. Everyone was still fast asleep, even Apollo, who was usually up very early practicing his CHORDS OF STEEL. Well, almost everyone. Trucy Wright, the young and talented Magician Extraordinaire had woken up very early today because she was bored. Her dreams were boring, her life the few last days was boring, even hosting her magic shows didn't spark her interest anymore.

"Hmm, Daddy's asleep with Maya. No wonder, it's still early and I am pretty sure they're exhausted from whatever they were doing last night. I wish Apollo was awake, it's so much fun annoying him."

Slightly sighing, Trucy decided to walk into the office and saw that the computer was on. As she approached to turn it off, she saw something that caught her interest. A website was opened.

"Oh hey, it says something about Daddy here!" – thought Trucy.

As she examined the page further, she found out that there was an account logged on. It was "AbsOfSteelLawyer1337".

"Aha! That must be Apollo's account!" – thought Trucy.

Suddenly, a huge grin crept on her face.

"Well, it seems Apollo doesn't have any stories written. I think I should fix this problem."


	2. Of Bananas and Attorneys

Chapter One

Trucy opened Microsoft Word and quickly began typing. She had this idea that she thought would be priceless. This is what she wrote.

_Lake Gourdy_

_July 19__th__, 3:14 P.M._

It was a rather warm day. No, warm would be an understatement. The sun was scorching hot, and everyone who dared to face it went to the Gourdy beach. Some were lying there enjoying the sun. Others were swimming and having lots of fun swimming.

That day, everyone was irritated by the heat in the office, and Phoenix announced a mandatory day off, not like anyone could work anyway. After a unanimous vote everyone decided that it would be best if the day was spent at the Gourdy Lake.

At the lake, Apollo suddenly noticed a Hot-Dog stand and skipped happily towards it screaming; "HOT DOGS!" attracting lots of weird looks from everyone. Phoenix soon joined him, albeit more calmly, as he saw one of his friends by the name of Larry Butz at the stand. Little did Apollo know that he was soon to be in a world of hurt.

Vera's POV:

As Apollo and Phoenix left the women alone, she looked at Maya and Trucy.

"Alright, group huddle girls. I've got something really good."

Intrigued, Maya and Trucy huddled up with Vera and listened to what she had to say. During their little discussion, accompanied by lots of "Yeah"'s, giggles and "This is going to be great!"'s, they talked about how to make sure that this day would be remembered for a long, long time.

[End Vera's POV]

Apollo's POV:

After eating around three Hot Dogs, he noticed that Vera looked at him with a small grin. He and Vera were in a relationship for a few months, and after giving her a questioning look she leaned forward and whispered:

"You know, I think we should head behind that small island. There's no one there and I'd like to, um, show something to you."

Apollo slightly blushed after thinking about all the possibilities of what could happen, but nodded and followed her.

[End Apollo's POV]

What he didn't see were two shadows following them.

At the "Behind the Small Island" Vera suddenly leapt on top of Apollo and whispered into his ears:

"You know, we've been a couple for a long time, and since you've been a rather good boy, I think I should reward you."

Apollo's eyes widened, as he never saw this side of that "Shy little girl" before. But he listened on.

"Would you like to go skinny dipping with me?" – She asked in a very seductive tone.

Apollo nearly jumped into orbit when he heard that. But he was quickly losing the battle between his raging hormones and conscience. He sighed and said:

"Y-y-yes, of c-course, it's just so straightforward and sudden"

She silenced him with a small kiss on the lips and said:

"Don't worry about it. Just, um, let me undress in the bush."

Apollo nodded and watched her slowly walk off into a nearby bush. As he undressed he said:

"Hey Vera, you done?"

She replied in a slightly panicked tone:

"A-almost. Just give me a minute. Why don't you go in now?"

Apollo sighed and thought:

"_Do girls always take this long with everything?"_

He dove into the surprisingly warm waters of the lake and waited for Vera. He quickly saw clothes being violently thrown out of the bush. Needless to say to say that he was "excited" to put it mildly. And as he braced himself for the image of his naked girlfriend he saw her…clothed?  
>Vera looked surprised and said:<p>

"Whoops, silly me. I must have put a double set of clothes on today. I'm so spaced out sometimes, aren't I?"

Suddenly, she drops a cable in the water and pulls a hidden power switch from a small plant.

Apollo looked at her with pure confusion on his face, but what he heard next shocked him even further.

"Now, you remember that water conducts electricity very well. There's one thing that you can do in order to be spared." – she said in a very serious tone, but it was clear to anyone else that she was trying to hold laughter as hard as she could.

"You must sing the Banana Song. Do not try to escape, or I will electrocute you. Well, don't keep me waiting." – she said with a devilish smirk.

Meanwhile in the other set of bushes, Maya and Trucy began filming Apollo, while desperately trying to stifle their laughter.

Apollo sighed, and being the cornered, naked, and defeated attorney he was began singing.

I'm a banana  
>I'm a banana<br>I'm a banana  
>LOOK AT ME MOVE!<p>

YEAH YEAH!

I'm a banana  
>I'm a banana<br>I'm a banana  
>Look at me move<p>

Ahh Ahh

Banana power  
>Banana power<br>Banana power  
>Pow pow pow weerrr weerr<p>

Banana power  
>Banana power<br>Banana power  
>LO LOO LOOO LOOK AT ME MOVE<p>

Uh oh banana time  
>Uh oh banana time<br>Uh oh banana time  
>STOP!<p>

At this point, Maya and Trucy couldn't resist and resist and started rolling around on the floor laughing hard at Apollo's expense. Vera soon joined in the fun, but still keeping a hand on the power switch.

Feeling that the Attorney was humiliated enough they have saved the recording and left the unfortunate young man alone so that he could put his clothes back on.

The next day, this video was uploaded to YouTube, and hit fifty million views in only two days. Needless to say that Apollo became the laughing stock of the whole city for a couple months.

[Back to Reality]

Trucy, still grinning like a Cheshire cat clicked the save button and uploaded this chapter to . She quickly saw some sounds and realised that someone was up. Quickly logging off the computer she got up and pretended to be busy looking at Charley the plant.

Apollo came into the room, a banana in his hand. Trucy couldn't help but stifle a laugh. Then he asked her:

"Morning Truce. Something the matter?"

"No, nothing at all. Enjoy that banana of yours." – she said walking off to another room. Oh this was a glorious day, and she promised that this isn't going to be the last story she'll write.

**A/N: Okay, I hope that was alright. I tried :). Please review, flame/rage/praise/object/etc. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
